sinclairmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair Method FAQ for those using it
What do I have to do to quit drinking with the Sinclair Method? In practice, the Sinclair Method is very simple. You take a naltrexone pill and you drink normally. TSM is based on the idea that if you do something and you are not rewarded for it, then you will stop doing it. Alcoholics are naturally driven towards drinking in the places and at the times that they have gotten drunk before. This results in triggers that encourage us to drink. By purposely following those triggers and having the reward blocked by the naltrexone, your mind learns that these triggers aren't worth following. What are endorphins? Endorphins are chemicals our body uses to teach our brain when we are doing something that is not immediately useful to us, but is nonetheless good for us long-term. Our bodies release endorphins when we exercise, have sex, eat some foods, and under some stressful conditions. This release of endorphins encourages us to engage in these activities more often. What do endorphins have to do with drinking? Drinking alcohol releases endorphins. In some people, it either releases a lot of endorphins or the person reacts particularly strongly to the endorphins. People who react in either of these ways to alcohol are in danger of becoming alcoholics because the endorphins teach their brains that drinking alcohol is something that they should do more often. This is called endorphin conditioning. With regular drinking, this conditioning can become so strong that any reason not to drink seems pale and meaningless in comparison to the urge to drink. This is what causes serious alcoholism in the majority of alcoholics. Can the Sinclair Method really allow serious alcoholics to drink socially without worry? Yes, it can. The majority of alcoholics who try the Sinclair Method and follow the TSM steps--taking a naltrexone pill and drinking normally--end up being able to have a drink or two on occasion without fear of losing control. Is the Sinclair Method guaranteed to work on me? No. Success rates are around 78%. How long does it take for the Sinclair Method to cure alcoholism? This varies significantly from one person to the next. Most people will see progress in the first two to three months of treatment and have regular alcohol-free days after three to six months. Others may not notice progress for a couple of months, and may not feel completely free of their desire to drink for nine to twelve months. For almost all of those for whom the treatment works, most craving is eliminated after fifteen months. How long will I have to take naltrexone? If the treatment works for you, then drinking without naltrexone will always increase your craving for alcohol. Many of those who complete the method decide to remain abstinent, but for those who do not, it is recommended that they take naltrexone before drinking for the rest of their lives to avoid re-addiction. What does extinction mean in the Sinclair Method? In this context, extinction is the opposite of conditioning. Many people mistakenly believe alcoholics drink because drinking is enjoyable--this is a common misconception. The Sinclair Method works on the principle that alcoholics drink because the conditioning whittles away at their options until anything besides drinking is unbearable. Instead of punishing the drinker and causing sickness like Antibuse does, naltrexone attacks the conditioning, thus causing extinction. What is naltrexone? Naltrexone is a chemical that prevents our bodies from making use of endorphins. It blocks endorphins from accessing our brains. How safe is naltrexone? Naltrexone is an extremely safe drug. It is not habit forming. The typical person would have to take a six year's supply at once to overdose on it. Does naltrexone have any side effects? From RXList.com: :lexapro : ::Studies in alcoholic populations and in volunteers in clinical pharmacology studies have suggested that a small fraction of patients may experience an opioid withdrawal-like symptom complex consisting of tearfulness, mild nausea, abdominal cramps, restlessness, bone or joint pain, myalgia, and nasal symptoms. In practice, side effects are experienced rarely, but range from mildly annoying to completely intolerable. Usually the side effects can be mitigated by starting with a half or a quarter of the normal dose and stepping up as the system acclimates. I'm taking insert drug name here. Will naltrexone react badly to it? Anyone taking naltrexone should consult with a doctor to manage any possible drug interactions. Naltrexone will block any opiates - morphine, hydrocodone and heroin, for instance. Taking naltrexone while you have a dependence on these drugs can cause a severely uncomfortable experience, and should not be considered without medical supervision. These drugs also cannot be used as painkillers while on naltrexone. Naltrexone hasn't been extensively studied for drug interactions, so always be careful when mixing your drugs. More information on this can be found on Drugs.com